One Messy Summer
by littlecleocat
Summary: Amy Pond is hanging out with Sherlock Holmes in Arthur Kirklands bedroom. I can't believe it either, but what's this now? A letter from Hogwarts? (Dr.Who, Sherlock, Hetalia and Harry Potter fandoms all squished into one!) M rating is for later chapters ;) I am warning you, this will have many pairings and will bend your mind a lil bit as it goes on!
1. Chapter 1

The gist:

Amy Pond is hanging out with Sherlock Holmes in Arthur Kirklands bedroom. I can't believe it either, but what's this? A letter from Hogwarts!?

* * *

Chapter One: Sketchy Means of Distributing Post

It was a hot summer day, and Amy had been cooped up inside for to long. She stared out the window, past the rooftops, all the way out the the northernmost gates of their little community. Then she saw a peculiar owl sitting on the roof, then another two joined it. Then another swooped in right above her head, making her jump.

"Bloody fuck- an- oh my god look at those owls!" Amy burst open the bedroom window as she stared at her neighbors rooftop.

"What are you going on about?" Sherlock asked, not really paying attention to anything besides the peculiar liquids he was mixing. He was just about to pour the green concoction over some (likely human) teeth when she began shouting again.

"A bloody owl just dropped something down your chimney!" Amy exclaimed, still hanging halfway out the window in amazement, "Are you seriously not going to look?" She whipped her red hair around to glare at her friend.

"I'm busy Ames." Sherlock warned, holding up a vial in his defense. She rolled her eyes and hopped off the widow sil.

"Well, I for one am going to go check it out." she straightened her skirt in the mirror, "This place is too boring anyway."

"Tell that to Arthur and he'll-" Sherlock looked up for a moment, "No, actually I don't think he'd do much." He shrugged and returned to his work.

Amy had dashed out of Arthur's room, and was knocking into Alfred on the way down the stairs.

"Oh, hey Amy! Did you hear we won?" Alfred said, grinning like a lunatic and toting a laundry basket of grass stained athletic wear.

"Won what?" Amy asked, as she kept running down the stairs.

"My football match!" He called after her.

Amy back tracked for a second, "Good for, you, but you play _rugby_!" she reminded him with a wink, and then continued on her way.

"Oh, right-" Alfred wasn't doing to well with all this british terminology, but Amy was already out the door before he could do anything to correct himself.

Mrs. Holmes was knitting on the front porch, watching Amy jump up the front steps. "Oh, hello there Amy! Sherlock's out right now you know." she said kindly.

"I know, I'm just checking your fireplace!" Amy said with a smile, pushing through the front door.

"Right, ah- wait, what was that deary?" She asked, dropping her knitting and quickly following Amy into the house.

"I saw this freaky owl drop something down your chimney!" Amy explained, stopping to kneel in front of the fireplace.

Mrs. Holmes scrunched up her face as she wobbled after the young redhead, "Really, let me look at it! It's probably nothing, or maybe just a dead mouse, you don't want to see-" She turned around a corner and saw Amy with a letter in her hand.

"Oh. My. God." Amy was beaming, "Do owls do the post now? Like pigeons traided by amazon to do overnight shipping?" She asked, a bit confused.

Mrs. Holmes tried to grab the letter, "I must have accidently dropped this here," she gave a nervous laugh, "give it here."

Amy didn't look up, "It's addressed to Sherlock! Did he apply to some fancy high school and not tell me? That liar!" Amy clutched onto the envelope, "Why do you want it so bad, eh?" She asked, looking mrs. holmes up and down.

Mrs. Holmes blinked a few times, "I - I'm just trying to keep my son's private life private. It's none of your business, and you should be heading home now anyway." She snatched the letter from Amy's pale fingers, "I bet your mum will be expecting you for dinner."

Amy's arms fell to her side, "Right, yeah, ok."

"And send that young lad back home this instant. He'll be late for dinner, it's been ready for ages!" Mrs. Holmes humphed, gesturing at the dinning table with the letter in in her fist.

Amy nodded, and scampered out of the house. She was looking for just a bit of news, not another scolding. Pulling out her cell, she texted Sherlock.

Ur mums mad at me for looking at ur mail. Also dinner is ready - AP

OK. Find anything interesting from the owl? - SH

Nope - AP

Amy walked across the street, passing the Kirkland residence and winded up staring at her own house. She looked up at it's quaint little windows, all decked out with white trim and shutters. There wasn't a single light on in the house. No cars in the driveway. Amy signed, and continued on to the next house. She didn't even bother to knock, she just threw open the door and plunked down on the couch.

"Oh!" Rory nearly fell off the couch, "H-hi Amy." he cleared his throat and adjusted how he was sitting a few times before settling on one position, "Uh, what's up?" he laughed nervously.

Amy crossed her arms and angrily stared at the telly, "Seen the owls around?"

Rory pulled back the curtain to peek out the window, he frowned and shook his head, "Uh, nope, no owls."

Amy pouted, "Well, there were some cool owls earlier."

Rory nodded silently. They stared at the telly for a while, then the front door opened, "Hey, Amy!" Rory's mother smiled, holding an armful of groceries. Rory took one off her hands and brought it to the kitchen.

"Hi Jackie." Amy was still pouting at the chefs on the screen.

Jackie set the bag down in the kitchen, and went to sit next to Amy, "What's going on love?"

She uncrossed, and re-crossed her legs, "I just thought I was going to have a fun, _exciting_ summer this year, that's all." she shrugged.

Jackie tilted her head, "Summer's only just begun! What's all the fuss about?" She patted Amy on the knee, stood up and headed for the kitchen.

"I'm making a soufflé!" she called over her shoulder, "I head from the girl at the shoppe that it's not as hard as it looks." she told Rory in the background.

Amy was looking out the window again. There were more owls. She couldn't understand it, Rory hadn't seen any a second ago, where were they all coming from? And at this time of day?

"Maybe I'm kiddin' myself though." Jackie paused, clutching a jar of peanut butter and staring into space, "She could have just been tryin' to sell me more eggs." Jackie debated.

There was a small puff of air and Amy sat up.

"What was that love?" Jackie said, poking her head back into the living room.

"Nothing!" Amy squeaked, and Jackie went back to the kitchen.

"So I bought all the eggs that she had left, but I suppose I might need milk too, huh?" Jackie glanced into the fridge with a frown.

Amy stared at streak of soot on the carpet. Her eyes widened as they followed it's path right up to a letter. The same exact type of letter. This one with Rory's name on it.

As Jackie entered the room again Amy snatched it off the floor and hid it behind her back, "But if I go back tomorrow, would the store have more so soon?" Jackie said, pacing back and forth.

"Well, of course! They are a store, and stores get milk on a regular basis, right Rory?" Amy said with clenched teeth and raised eyebrows.

Rory blinked rapidly, "Oh, yeah, yeah, definitely." he said nodding reassuringly. Jackie sighed and went back into the kitchen.

"But for tonight I could just order take out?" she mumbled, and she was already dialing.

Rory hurried over to Amy who was bouncing up and down on the couch, "What is it?" he asked in hushed confusion.

"You got a letter _from an owl_!" she jumped up off the couch, "Isn't it brilliant?" she said, inspecting the envelope like a rare jewel.

"An owl?" Rory looked doubtful.

"Yeah, Sherlock got one too, but his mum said I had to stop poking around in his business and blah blah- but look at it!" she squealed. Summer was finally being a tad interesting, and she was going to get all the adventure she could from this sketchy means of distributing post.

"From: Hogwarts?" Rory muttered, reading the return address and frowning, "Never heard of it."

* * *

I haven't written in a while, so I hope this is alright! I know I'm mixing fandoms all over the place, but I think that it's going to go pretty well :3

(P.S. I don't own this or the rights to any of this or anything)

Tell me what you think of all this madness in the comments, and I'll be spitting out chapters multiple times a week!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: It's time

* * *

"Rory Williams, I formally invite you to the Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry." Amy read aloud, lowering the letter she frowned, "It's bogus."

Rory sighed, "Well real post wouldn't come from a chimney. It's probably those idiot Americans next door."

"Alfred? No way, he's too busy with Rugby and girls and learning to bloody read."

Amy's phone buzzed.

What mail? - SH

It's from a hoax school, ask your mum - AP

She said I didn't get any mail - SH

"Hmm." Amy pondered over it, "Rory, why would Mrs. holmes hide his fake letter from Sherlock?"

Rory sat up in his bed, "Well, I mean, what if it isn't a hoax?"

Amy scoffed, but Rory didn't move, "You aren't serious? Witchcraft and wizardry? Oh come on!" she threw up her arms half heartedly.

Rory lifted his shoulders, "Well, I mean, there are some weird things that happen."

She scrunched up her face, "Ok, that time with cake was not my-" her phone buzzed again, "Hold on, it's Arthur." Rory rolled his eyes.

"Why are you still talking to him? He never wants to hang out with us anyway." he said, leaning back and crossing his arms.

Amy was staring at her phone, "Well, that's because you're here."

Why did you leave Sherlock alone in my room? - AK

I had no choice - AP

"We are friends now, get over it." Amy explained to Rory, "It was in 7th grade."

Well he got soot all over our bloody living room - AK

Amy perked up, "Hey, I think Arty got the same letter!"

 _Arty_? Rory mouthed in disgust.

Did you see any letters in the fireplace - AP

Why would there be letters in the fireplace? - AK

"Ok, we're going over to the Kirklands." Amy said, standing up swiftly, "Now."

"Oh, yeah, alright." Rory said to his empty room, before following right behind her. The sun was beginning to set when the two barged into Arthur's home.

"Oh, for the love of- what is it now?" Arthur asked. Amy crept along the edges of the living room, looking for envelopes under the couch and behind the coffee table.

"An owl dropped this letter down my chimney. We thought the same would happen to you." Rory explained.

"Sherlocks got one too!" Amy added, as she poked through the ashes in the fireplace.

"An owl did what?" Alfred asked, walking in from the kitchen, drying his hands on his pants.

"We got these weird letters from Hogwarts-"

A dish crashed to the floor in the kitchen, "Mum?" Matthew hurried into the kitchen.

Amy hadn't realized he had been in the room, "Oh, hey Matt."

"Don't worry about me, what are you kiddo's up to, eh?" Ms. Kirkland asked, stepping into the room.

Rory held up his letter. Her eyes widened and she stiffened up.

"It's just some-" Rory began but Amy cut him off.

"Have you seen it before?"

"Me? No? Er, what is it?" Ms. Kirkland asked, taking a few steps closer, and reading the front, "Probably just junk mail." She said, taking it from Rory, "I'll get rid of it for you, don't worry, we recycle around here!" she chuckled awkwardly and began ripping it up

"Wait!" Amy protested, but before her eyes the letter was whole again. Ms. Kirkland didn't notice, but after three rips in half she looked down. The envelope was still in tact.

The room stared at the letter in her trembling hands, "Ah. Wait just a moment." Ms. Kirkland glanced around the shocked room, then hurried into the kitchen, and Amy could hear her on the phone, "It's time."

* * *

The Kirkland residence was full, packed. Every kid and parent in the whole gated community had showed up for some secret meeting. Rory was whispering nervously to Amy, who was mainly ignoring him and trying to get Sherlock's attention, who in turn was ignoring her and trying to read a book. Mycroft was there, and he knew he couldn't be seen acting friendly with Amy again.

Mrs. Kirkland was trying to get everybody's attention, but wasn't having much luck.

"Silence!" Mr. Holmes said, and then he cleared his throat and took a step back, making way for Mrs. Kirkland.

"Hello everybody. As some of you may know, all of us parents were friends in high school. We got this place together, so we could give our children a proper British education, and create an environment where we can all feel safe."

The crowd nodded slightly, "However, children, we have kept some things from you. You might not believe this right away, but we have to tell you the truth." She took a deep breath, "Magic does exist. And you are some of the few who are able to use it." A murmur spread through the youth.

Mrs. Holmes stepped in, "There have been some terribly dark witches and wizards in our countries past. At the time that we were all settling down and starting families, it was at its worst. But those times are gone, and the wizarding community has found us. We cannot keep you from your destiny, or your wizarding education, any longer."

Mycroft scoffed.

Alfred's jaw dropped.

Amy raised her hand, "So, when do we get wands?"

* * *

Second chapter in the bag!

Tell me what you think, and if you like it, let it be known!


End file.
